A Picture Says it All
by LeBratPrincess
Summary: What should've happened before Face told her to keep a hold of the phone, there was just too much sexual tension in that scene not to play with it. One-shot. Face/Charisa pairing.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, just playing in the creators' playground.

**Author Notes:** Unbeta'd and a one shot. Also the story picks up right before Face tells her to keep a hold of the phone, we know the beforehand pretty well so I'm not going to repeat it, except a little at the first.

* * *

She was breathing hard, and him being so close in a tight space wasn't helping… and did he just call her beautiful? She looked him straight in the eyes, dangerous but she felt the need to step up to him and show him that she wasn't going to melt for him anymore that she could resist the powers of Templeton Peck.

He wanted to kiss her, mostly to wipe that stubborn glare she was giving him off her face. Secondly he wanted to because well damnit she still did it for him… how could she not? And especially after they had just wrestled around like that, it brought back fond memories and he wondered if it had for her too. Testing the waters he leaned in a little more to her

She knew she should move, turn her head, something to show him she wasn't interested in his advances on her, but in doing that it would be admitting defeat and that was the last thing she wanted to do. So she held her ground and didn't move and tried not to inhale too much of his after shave, it was still as intoxicating as ever.

He grinned, he liked games like this and he liked that she was playing, stepping up to the plate. Their noses were almost touching and he used that to his advantage and rubbed his across hers just a little bit and when she made the mistake of closing her eyes he knew he had her, "You want me to kiss you?" He tilted his head a little so his lips were barely brushing against hers, "I bet you haven't been kissed in a while."

Her eyes shot open as she cussed herself silently, "It hasn't been as long as you think."

He laughed, "Charisa, Charisa you always were a terrible liar." He closed the small gap between their bodies and pressed her back into the wall of the photo booth.

Despite her attempts, her breath hitched a little as he invaded her personal space but she lifted her chin defiantly despite her body's alternative motives.

"Remember, I love a challenge." He smirked at her and shifted so he was a little higher than her while cursing the heels she was wearing that made them practically the same height, "I know all the spots that trigger you." He brushed his lips across her neck just below her jutted chin making sure his stubble scraped across that tender spot of flesh. He moved lower nudging the collar of her trench open with his nose and inhaled her scent before kissing the hollow of her throat and nipping ever so slightly with his teeth.

She felt her body react and she instantly began to struggle to get the hand that wasn't cuffed free, "Let me go." She hissed and moved to bring her knee up between his legs.

"Oh no you don't." He was faster and he pushed her back forcing her legs apart with one of his so as her leg came up it hitched on his hip, "Keep struggling and this will end up going a lot further and believe me I've always wanted to try my hand at being an exhibitionist."

"You always were one for games." She shot back at him and shifted digging the heel of her stiletto into his thigh, quirking a daring brow at him as she did so.

"You know me, I like to tease." He swallowed a groan and gritted his teeth at the feel of that sharp heel digging into his leg, "However I think I might change it up a little and go straight for the kill more often." With that he crushed her lips with his, starting out painfully slow with the kiss he had wanted to plant on her since he had first seen her again back in Iraq.

She made a small sound of surprise, she didn't think he would actually kiss her… and yet she wasn't surprised by it. What surprised her was how much she had wanted him to and how good it felt to be physically handled by a man who knew what he was doing. She struggled against the hand holding hers by the wrist wanting to bury her fingers into his hair.

She was struggling again and it was driving him crazy, but he knew this wasn't a trying to get away struggle. No this was an I want to touch you struggle. He tightened his grip on her wrist and deepened the kiss, his tongue searching her mouth and sliding across hers.

After a moment when it became apparent that they both needed to breathe he slowly ended the kiss and nuzzled his face across hers, his lips pausing against her ear, "As much as I want to take this further I need to get going. Keep a hold of that phone." With that he slipped out of the booth as though he had never been there.

Charisa opened her eyes and cursed loudly, "Shit." She fumbled for the key to her cuffs and with unsteady hands began to try to free herself before her men could find her in such a compromising position. Just when she thought she had purged herself of the Face infection it was back and in full force raging through her white hot. Damn him to hell.

Suddenly the curtain flew back and two of her team members where there asking where Peck was, she freed herself and ordered them to find him as a gunshot and chaos erupted in the terminal. As she stepped out of the booth she glanced down at the photographs that stared up at her from the dispenser and snatched them up quickly frowning at the one of them staring all too intently into each others' eyes. Frustrated she ripped the photos apart and threw them into the trash as she headed towards the nearest exit.

Fin.


End file.
